Angel
by Florentinakane
Summary: Un pekeño angel viene a la tierra, y le dan a escoger ke tipo de vida kiere. Cual escogerias tu?


**Un Ángel muy Especial**

**Por Phoenix, Legión del Rey Zafiro**

**Todo es paz y sosiego en el ****paraíso. Todos se mezclan en el lugar: Ángeles, querubines, recién llegados, dispuestos a tomar su descanso eterno, y … los más inquietos en el lugar. Las almas nuevas, los pequeños angelitos que esperan su turno para ir a la Tierra.**

**Ellos se ven por todo el lugar. Volando de aquí para allá, a través de las praderas, jugando a las escondidas en los boques, nadando en el mar y divirtiéndose con los pececillos en los ríos. Incluso están los que se lanzan en picada desde las cimas de las montañas, emulando a las gaviotas.**

**De entre todos ellos, hay un angelito en especial. **

**Tiene los ojos azules como zafiros, rasgo poco común entre los angelitos, porque los hay con ojos marrones, verdes y azules, si, pero celestes.**

**Este pequeñín no participa mucho de los juegos de sus compañeros. Esta sentado bajo la copa de un árbol, frente a un hermoso lago. Pareciera que tiene una preocupación, lo que es raro, pues en el paraíso todo es tranquilidad.**

**Al darse cuenta de que algo raro le pasa, un Arcángel a cargo de ellos, decide acercarse a platicar con él.**

**Te pasa algo pequeño? Le dice al momento que llega hasta él.**

**Nada especial. le responde al momento con la mirada pérdida en el agua.**

**Entonces, porque no juegas con tus compañeros? Le insiste el Arcángel.**

**Bueno, si me pasa algo. Le dice el angelito. – Ayer vi a un recién llegado, y le pregunte que si estaba feliz de regresar aquí con nosotros.- Agrega el pequeño.- A lo que me respondió que si, pero sin esa chispa en los ojos que he logrado ver en otras almas.**

**Cuando le pregunté**** que por que esa falta de emoción, me dijo: "Mi vida fue buena, pero solo buena. Me case, pero no experimente un gran amor, trabaje, pero no perseguí mi sueño. Me habría gustado saber lo que se siente el sentir mi corazón latiendo al máximo."**

**El ****Arcángel, adivinando que era lo que inquietaba al pequeño angelito, le recuerda**

**Tu sabes que tu ida a la Tierra está próxima, no es cierto?**

**E****l pequeño le responde con un simple Si.**

**-****Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa- le dice el Arcángel. -Claro que romperemos un poco las reglas, pero esa no es una situación desconocida para ti, verdad?- Mirando fijamente a la traviesa mirada azul, que no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente.**

**- Sobrevolemos el lago, te parece? Le propone el arcángel**

**Al empezar el vuelo, el jefe de los ángeles le confía el plan, **

**Lo que voy a hacer, es darte la oportunidad de que escojas la vida que quieras llevar, tienes varias opciones pero solo podrás elegir dos que le darán forma a tu destino. De cada una verás dos destellos, solo destellos. No te puedo dar más información. Estás de acuerdo? Le pregunta el arcángel.**

**El angelito se queda pensativo por unos momentos reflexionando. Es una gran decisión, Escoger una vida, su vida, solo con dos instantes. Voltea a ver al jefe con una gran seguridad en su mirada y le dice:**

**- Acepto.**

**Con un movimiento de mano, el Arcángel hace que las aguas del lago, apacibles hasta hace momento, empiecen a dar vueltas, formando un remolino de color. En el agua se ven imágenes, difusas y distorsionadas, mas de repente se aprecia una imagen definida.**

**El angelito observa atentamente lo que se le muestra.**

**Es un paisaje igual al que es****ta a su alrededor, un lago hermoso, tranquilo en un día soleado, rodeado por bosques, de repente ve a una pareja, una chica de piel muy blanca, cabello rubio, rizado en dos coletas; a su lado un chico alto, de cabello largo, oscuro, y lo que mas le asombro, vio que los ojos del muchacho eran azules, así como los de él. Se da cuenta que es él mismo, y justo en ese momento, ve que el le da un beso a la rubia, en ese momento la imagen desaparece.**

**El pequeño siente en su pecho un acelerado golpeteo****, entonces se da cuenta… no sabia que tenia corazón!. La sensación fue única, tanto que quiso vivirlo nuevamente. **

**En ese momento, una nueva imagen aparece ante él. **

**Ve un mar abierto, las gaviotas revoloteando alrededor de una embarcación. Varias personas se ven en la cubierta. Todas con sonrisas en sus caras, y entre ellos, vislumbra a un hombre, alto, de buen porte, y reconoce su mirada en la de él. Al parecer están festejando algo.**

**La imagen desaparece nuevamente.**

**Una tercera imagen aparece ante ellos.**

**En esta ocasión ve a un niño, un pequeño que reconoce como si mismo, ésta en un jardín. Un pony está a su lado, lo mismo que un cachorro de San bernardo. Hay otro niño ahí a su lado, su hermano supone, y una señora sentada a cierta distancia observándolos.**

**-****Mi mamá- se dice tranquilo.**

**La imagen se disuelve entre las aguas y aparece la última.**

**T****odo se ve oscuro, al frente solo la nada, hasta que de repente, se abren unas cortinas y puede ver muchísima gente de pie aplaudiendo.**

**La imagen lo desconcierta porque él no alcanzo a verse ahí, pero esa imagen también provoca latidos acelerados en su pecho.**

**Tu partida será el día de mañana, pequeño le dice el arcángel, piensa bien está noche, mañana al partir me dirás cual es la vida que escoges.**

**El angelito vuela por todo el paraíso, despidiéndose de todo. Sabiendo de antemano que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se le presente la oportunidad de regresar. Las imágenes que le mostraron rondan por su cabeza, y cuando se acurruca debajo de su árbol favorito para descansar, no deja de pensar: "Vi el rostro de mi mamá. Se ve que es buena. En la otra vi amigos, que se sentirá tener amigos ahí? Pero que fue eso que vi ? Ese lugar oscuro, me inquieta mucho pero a la vez me llena de una emoción fascinante…Y esa muchacha, tan hermosa, y su beso me hizo descubrir que tengo corazón…"**

**Llega la mañana, todos los angelitos listos para partir ese día se**** encuentran en un campo, a la espera de la indicación para salir rumbo a la Tierra, con sus nuevas familias. A propósito, dejan a este angelito al final.**

**Al llegar su turno, el Arcángel le pregunta:**

**Listo? No es necesario que me digas que vida escogiste. Solo piensa intensamente en ella y ahí llegarás!**

**El angelito le da un abrazo. Cierra sus ojos y piensa intensamente. De repente siente que todo da vueltas, empieza a escuchar voces de mujeres.**

**Ahí viene. Señora aquí está su bebe!**

**Escucha entonces siente unos brazos que lo abrazan y lo llenan de calor, y escucha una voz melodiosa, dulce, tranquilizadora que le dice:**

**Bienvenido mi amorcito, pequeño de mi alma, bienvenido Terrece Graham Grandchester.**

**FIN**


End file.
